


Let's Do Our Best!

by lil_tiger98



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reid go undercover. "Let's do our best!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A cool case I thought of and wanted a Morgan/Reid feel to it. Enjoy!
> 
> Nothing graphic yet.
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

Reid is very antisocial, Morgan knew that, but why did he volunteer for this? Morgan was very curious and couldn’t help but want to know why.  _ Why was Reid volunteering to go undercover? With me no less? _

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“Is everyone here?” Hotch started the conversation.

 

“Yep,” JJ replied.

 

“JJ, brief us.”

 

“Athens, Ohio- recently there have been four couples murdered in the same style. All out on dates, all drive to a remote location on the outskirts of town, all are found dead the next day, all within 2-3 weeks.”

 

“Four couples?! Why are they coming to us now?!” Garcia exclaimed.

 

“Apparently, the locations were so far apart, they didn’t see the connection until recent,” JJ replied.

 

“What allowed them to connect the dots?” Rossi asked.

 

“One of the homicide detectives saw the pattern in the style of the killings, so when they put the locations on the board, it turned out to start to be an upside down pentagram,” Reid explained.

 

“Not only that, but the way they put the pins on in relation to the order of the killings, was how one would draw a star,” JJ showed a picture on the screen. The first pin dropped at the top of the city but to the left of the “center line” of the city. The next hit the bottom on the center line, then the top, but to the right, then the left “wing” and all that was missing was the right of the pentagram.

 

“So they’re satanic?” Rossi said confused. 

 

“So far, yes,” JJ answered.

 

“So far?” Morgan puzzled.

 

“The victimology is what’s tripping up the police.”

 

“First couple, black male and white female. Second couple, two white males. Third couple, white male and black female. Fourth couple, black male and female,” Garcia said.

 

“So the local police think it has something to do with race?” Morgan replied back.

 

“At first, yes, then they actually looked at the victims themselves,” JJ revealed.

 

“And?” Rossi said.

 

“And all of them checked out. Nothing on the outside seemed wrong.”

 

“Seemed?” Reid said unamused.

 

“What if the unsub is just experimenting on couples of different race backgrounds to find the type he likes?” Hotch asked. 

 

“That would be unlikely, statistically, cases involving the upside down pentagram, to the unsub, every target had significance,” Reid blurted, “but if that were the case, we would have a younger unsub.”

 

“That’s true. Garcia, are you digging up dirt on our victims right now?” JJ asked.

 

“Am I the Queen of  all things computers?” They all smirked a little.

 

“Of course,” she continued, “Nothing so far but as always, I will keep ya posted.” She was about to sign off when she gasped, “Oh no.”

 

“What Garcia?!” Rossi exclaimed.

 

“I looked up general statistics of the area and the unsubs victim pool is very low. One of the four couples were “normal” while the other three are what some might call “different”. Pooling from the city records, the ¾ is very out numbered!”

 

“So in other words, we need to give him a target if we want to get potentially close to him?” Hotch said.

 

“Yes,” she replied.

 

“Reid, what’s the next likely couple he’d attack?” Rossi asked.

 

“If this  _ were _ experimental, he’s done with straight couples in terms of mixing and matching race, but, he hasn’t gotten a racially different homosexual couple.”

 

“So that means I’m one-” Morgan started.

 

“And I’ll be the other.” Reid finished.

“Perfect, we’ll continue discussing this on the plane. Wheels up in thirty,” Hotch concluded.

  
Reid leaned towards Morgan and said with a smile, “Let’s do our best!”


	2. The Jet/Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go ahead and get a second chapter out there. I know it's short, but enjoy! ;)
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

“ _ As far as we can discern, the sole purpose of human existence is to kindle a light of meaning in the darkness of mere being. _ ” - Carl Jung

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“Morgan and Reid are going to arrive later today. We need to make sure everything’s set up before we throw them into the woods,” Rossi explained. 

 

“Let’s go over the information we have. We know the unsub is attacking these couples while they isolated and away from public view,” Hotch announced.

 

“Always strikes on Saturday night, Date night. Here’s something interesting. The victims were all seen last at different restaurants but same shopping area,” Rossi continued.

 

“So the pentagram could be a coincidence?” JJ asked.

 

“We shouldn’t rule out any possibilities yet,” Hotch said.

 

“What’s our plan for Moreid?” she asked again.

 

“Moreid?” Rossi and Hotch said simultaneously. 

 

“ _ If _ they were a couple, it’d be their ship name.”

 

“Ship name?” Rossi said sarcastically.

 

“It’s when you take the first or last names of a couple and put them together. Mine would be Willifer- William and Jennifer.”

 

“Right… they’re in town for a visit. We’re going to have them stay in the hotel next to ours and they are just going go out like normal couples do,” Rossi replied with Hotch shaking his head in agreement.

 

“Rossi, you and I will go check out the shopping/eating district and JJ, I’ll need you to check in with the local police.” 

 

Rossi sighed, “Let’s hope we get this guy before he gets “ _ Moreid _ ” first.” They all giggled. 

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“It’s weird being on a real plane and not the jet.”

 

“What, Reid can’t handle not having the luxurious jet ride?” Morgan grinned.

 

“No,  _ Derek _ , it isn’t that.  _ Spencer _ just is not used to flying on a real plane after being on the jet all the time.”

 

Morgan understood what Reid was saying. They were a “couple” so they needed to use first names.

 

“Should we go to the hotel right away or should we do some exploring Derek?”

 

“Let me check what’s around, and if anything catches my eye,” Morgan began texting Hotch seeing what they wanted them to do, “I’ll let you know,  _ Spencer _ .”

 

Morgan looked out the window, this was going to be hard. Even though they were really close friends, is was because they were really close that Morgan feared something-  _ anything _ could happen- especially in this situation.

 

Morgan took a deep breath, “Pretty boy, you want take a nap? You can go ahead and lean on me.”

 

Reid blushed which struct Morgan as a little strange, “OK.” Without hesitation, Reid rested his head on Morgan’s shoulder. 

  
“ _ And the wait begins _ .” Morgan thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, and comment!


	3. Coincidence? Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Rossi investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I didn't want to look at Calc tonight nor Physics. Instead, I decided to write chapter 3! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I got real creative with the restaurant names... ;P
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

“Name please.”

 

“Morgan- Derek Morgan, two nights.”

 

“Yes, one king bed, we were informed of your,” the woman with long blonde hair and very bold makeup tilted her head  toward Morgan and raised her eyebrow, “ _situation_. If you need any assistance, please don’t hesitate to ask. Your room is 506 and here are your keys.” She smiled and Morgan nodded back.

 

“Thank you.” As he walked away he realized she said one king bed. “ _Oh boy…_ ” he thought.

 

The hotel was informed of Morgan and Reid’s undercover case because the unsub wasn’t seen near the hotels, there was no reason the be secret; however, they did need to keep the alias of not being cops. They now stood in the middle of the lobby with all their suitcases.

 

“Pretty boy, do you want to settle down tonight and eat here or do you want to go out? It’s Thursday so the buffet is serving chicken fingers.”

 

“Well, we’ve got all day tomorrow, let’s not rush.” Morgan wrinkled his brow in confusion. “ _We’ve got all day tomorrow? What’d he mean by that?_ ” he thought.

 

“Let’s head up the room and chill then. The buffet doesn’t start until 6 and it’s only 4:30.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“ _One king sized bed, means one king sized night tomorrow!_ ” Reid thought and smiled. Morgan smiled back but didn’t know why they were smiling to begin with.

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

Rossi and Hotch stood on the corner of the intersection that hosted all the restaurants the couples had been seen last at. It was huge, packed, and busy like any other shopping district. The intersection’s streets were both six lanes plus a bike lane along both sidewalks.

 

“First couple was seen at the Garden of Olives,” Rossi pointed at the building.

 

“The second couple was last seen at the Blues House,” Hotch pointed out that building.

 

“Third couple was last seen at the Rocking Hard Cafe,” Rossi again pointed at the building.

 

“Lastly, the fourth couple were seen eating at the Factory of Cheesecake,” Hotch finally pointed out the last building, “There doesn’t seem to be any pattern involved.”

 

“Nope…,” Rossi began pointing out the restaurants again by himself and tightened his brows, “Wait, Hotch… point them out again by yourself.”

 

Hotch did exactly that. Pointed at the first couple’s location, it was down the street a few buildings, then the second’s. It was on the other corner diagonal from where they were standing. He moved to the third location, it was on the same block as the Garden of Olives but on the perpendicular street. He then moved to point towards the fourth location which was on the other side of the street the Garden of Olives was on. Hotch made the connection.

 

“Looks like the pentagram isn’t a coincidence,” Hotch replied.

 

“This is good though. The restaurant the unsub will attack at next is the one on the opposite of the Rocking Hard Cafe.”

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“Hotch said he wants you to take a look at the restaurants tomorrow and predict which one you think the unsub will attack from.”

 

“Well… he’s not actually attacking at the restaurant. He’s simply finding his pray.”

 

“But how is he getting them to the specific locations, this pentagram unsub is serious, you heard Hotch explain the restaurant abduction sights.”

 

“I know the unsub is serious. I’ve said that since the beginning; however, it’s not like he can just pull a gun on them. The area is too crowded and he’d draw too much unwanted attention,” Reid felt himself get a little frustrated. He couldn’t help but feel Morgan’s uneasiness and it was unsettling.

  
“Your right. There’s someway he’s getting them to these locations without being seen or heard. There are still so many unanswered questions. Let’s go to bed and talk more in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, & comment! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and kudos! <3


	4. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team prepares for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue with the creative restaurant names...
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

The unsub scoped out the intersection. He stood on the corner across from the Blues House. There were two guys pointing at places. “ _ Tourists _ ,” he thought. His next victims had to be from one of the three locations on the other side of the street the Rocking Cafe was. The farthest of the three was the Pink Parrot. It was burgers. He wasn’t in the mood for burgers. The next one, next door, was a Pandera Bread. That wasn’t really a destination for date night, but more for group chatting. The last and closest was Fishbone Grill. Now that sounded like some good food. He started walking towards the restaurant. Time to plan. 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

It was noonish and Reid was getting nervous and excited. They stood on the same corner Hotch and Rossi did. He knew which restaurant the unsub would pick, Fishbone Grill, but part of him wanted to say the wrong one so he and Morgan could get a real date night. He also had plans in case the unsub didn’t strike, it had only been a week since the last attack. 

 

“I’m sure it will be Fishbone Grill. He’s smart enough to know couples aren’t likely to go to Pandera for date night and there was only one other burger place among the other locations.” 

 

“I’m going to make a reservation. Be right back.”

 

“Don’t take too long.”

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“Hi, I’d like to place a reservation for tonight for two.” The unsub’s ear’s perked. 

 

“What time and are there any special celebrations?”

 

Morgan tried to remember when the other couples had eaten, “Um, seven please, and an anniversary- five years.”

 

“Alrighty. You are all set. Congrats.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“ _ Five years! That’s nothing. Love isn’t real. I curse and condemn **all** love to the gates of Hell. That’s where they belong! _ ” he thought in rage.

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

“We’re all set. Time to go get ready to celebrate our five year anniversary.”

 

“Derek, you remembered,” Reid teased in a girly voice, “I can’t wait for tonight!”

 

Morgan smiled, “Of course Pretty Boy! Why would I forget?”

 

“I don’t know, sometimes you forget the simplest things. I of course have a very good memory.”

 

“Haha, very funny Pretty Boy.” Pretty Boy was the only thing Morgan could call him. He was used to saying Reid and calling him Spencer just sounded weird. “Let’s get back to the hotel and  _ check-in _ .”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” This was it. The night Reid was waiting for. After tonight, Reid was ready to confess it all.  _ Everything _ . 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“I just informed the guys of the plan,” Hotch told the chief policeman.

 

“JJ and I will also be at the Fishbone Grill. We’ve talked to the restaurant. They’re going to sit us nearby,” Rossi continued.

 

“We’ll also need you to send with us some undercover cops. They’ll be seated nearby as well,” JJ added.

 

“So far, sounds solid,” the chief policeman agreed.

  
“If we need anything else, we’ll call right away,” Hotch finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's been to long. I'm excited for what's to come. As always, read, review, & comment! Thanks! ;)


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Reid's date, I mean undercover operation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to meet Oceansnotion's request for a longer chapter and releasing two chapters at a time. Enjoy ;)
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

“I’ve never seen you with your hair gelled back.”

 

“You don’t like it?”

 

“Na Pretty Boy, it looks nice and refreshing. I like the suit too.”

 

“Yeah, the suit is definitely different. I’m use to more movement in my sweaters. You’re no stranger to them though.”

 

“I have worn my fair share of suits,” Morgan smiled. Reid really did look nice. The gelled hair looked a little interesting, but it was a cute interesting. “Ready?”

 

“Almost. I need to grab one thing,” Reid ducked into the bathroom, then popped out again. “OK, ready.”

 

“Reid.”

 

“What _Derek_?”

 

“ _Spencer_ , Let’s do our best!” They both smiled and started walking out the hotel room.

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

Rossi escorted JJ to the table the hostess showed them to. 

 

“Do you have a visual on them?” Hotch asked through the earpiece.

 

“Yes. I do,” Rossi replied.

 

“Let the games begin,” JJ silently announced and Rossi half smiled in agreement. 

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“What looks good hun?” Morgan asked.

 

“The swordfish looks fantastic!” Reid replied.

 

“I didn’t know you liked seafood.”

 

“Of course I do. I see food and I eat it!” They both laughed. 

 

“Welcome to the Fishbone Grill. Can I start off with ordering drinks and maybe some appetizers?” the waitress was a small ginger with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

 

“I'll do water,” Reid replied.

 

“ _Champagne_ , for us both please,” Morgan replied giving Reid "the look".

 

"OK," the waitress wrote down.

 

“Let’s start off with sharing the lobster bisque and we’ll each do a house salad,” Morgan ordered.

 

“Sounds good. I’ll have that right out.”

 

Reid looked at her name tag. “Thanks Susanne.”

 

“Let me know if you need anything.” She walked away. 

 

“Have you gone undercover before?” Reid asked then looked down, “What kind of question is that? Of course you’ve gone undercover.”

 

“Have you ever read a book? What kind of question is that? Of course you’ve read a book. Now we’re even,” Morgan smiled and Reid laughed.

 

The waitress came back. “Water,” she said as she placed it on the table, “and two glasses of Champagne.”

 

“Thanks,” they both said. Soon the bus boy followed with the lobster bisque and the salads. As they ate their food, there were no interruptions. Nothing obviously out of the ordinary. No one continuously checking them out. JJ and Rossi occasionally sent signals of possible unsubs but none of them had the traits of the real one. After forty-five minutes passed, they eventually forgot why they were really there. They both were having such a great time, they both forgot they were on a case. By the time they knew it, it was almost nine. 

 

“Wow, time flies when you’re enjoying something,” Reid said.

 

“Yeah, it does,” Morgan agreed. Hotch told them that if nothing happened, then they should just head back to the hotel. They paid for their bill and walked out the restaurant doors. 

 

“I’ll grab a taxi,” Reid said as he walked towards the street raising his hand. The taxi pulled up and they scooted into their seats.

 

“Ten bucks per mile with a fifteen dollar charge if we don’t go at least one mile. Where to?”

 

“The Hamilton Inn please,” Morgan answered.  

 

“Very well.”

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

The unsub drove around the intersection a couple times. None of the couples were catching his eye. Soon he spotted the man he’d seen earlier. “ _ Perfect. _ ” he thought. He pulled up the curb. Both men scooted their way to their seats. 

 

“Ten bucks per mile with a fifteen dollar charge if we don’t go at least one mile. Where to?”

 

“The Hamilton Inn please,” the darker skinned man answered.  

  
“Very well,” he grinned and drove off.

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

"JJ, the unsub didn't strike. Now, why would that be? Was it the wrong restaurant?"

 

"No Rossi, I think we are just a week early."

 

"But he's almost complete his star, wouldn't he become impatient and devolve to finish it?"

 

"That is what makes sense, then again, _they_ never make sense."

 

"JJ and Rossi, Morgan is going to call when they get back."

 

"OK," they both replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, & comment! Thanks for the support! <3


	6. We've Reached Your Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle with the unsub unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this as fast as I could while maintaining quality. Enjoy :)
> 
> Some graphic stuff depending on who you are. Nothing bloody or sexy though. Sex is next. That one I will make quality only and not rush.
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

The radio was loud enough that Reid couldn’t hear himself speak. It’s true. Reid had drank one or two or five glasses of champagne. For once, he couldn’t remember. What he did remember, was that the they didn’t take East State Street to get to the hotel. He looked over at Morgan who was surprisingly mellow and enjoying the ride.

 

“Derek, this isn’t the way to the hotel,” Reid whispered.

 

“Really? I wasn’t paying attention,” Morgan whispered back.

 

“Of course. Listen, the hotel we’re at is on West Union Street. We’re not even-” All of a sudden a map of Athens popped into Reid’s mind. “ _West Union Street is on the other side of town. Why are we- “The area is too crowded and he’d draw too much unwanted attention.” “There’s someway he’s getting them to these locations without being seen or heard.”_ ” Reid’s face turned pale.

 

“Reid, I see your brain’s gears spinning. What’s up?” Reid immediately but discreetly got his phone out. He texted Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Garcia. “ _The unsub is a taxi driver. Cab number 64. Heading down E State St HURRY!_ ”- the text read. Morgan saw the text and got caught up to speed. The unsub noticed them stirring around.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“The swordfish I ate earlier isn’t agreeing with me,” Reid replied making a queasy face, “Can I roll down a window?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Reid rolled down the window. He took a deep breath. So far, the unsub didn’t suspect anything. It was dark now and the stars glimmered across the night sky. Reid knew they would have to play along with not knowing where they were being taken. The unsub pulled up to a small forest.

 

“Out of gas?” Morgan asked.

 

“No,” the unsub replied.

 

“Then why did we stop?” Morgan asked again.

 

“So I can throw up!” Reid yelled. He quickley opened the door and ran to the treeline but stopped and fell to his knees. He continued his act by looking like he was throwing up.

 

“That weak stomach of his-” Click. The unsub was now pointing a gun square in Morgan’s face.

 

“Get out.” Morgan did so. They started walking over to Reid. Reid heard them and stood up.

 

“I’m sorry about this. You can charge us whatever you need to-,” Reid paused seeing the situation.

 

“Can I charge you with your life?”

 

“ _Seriously? Corny pick up?_ ” Morgan thought gun to his back. The unsub then transferred his arm around Morgan’s neck and the gun to his head. Morgan could see Reid’s pale face and tried to give him the _stall_ look. Reid stood there.

 

“What do want?” he asked tearing up.

 

“Isn’t it clear?”

 

“No, not at all!”

 

“I want to kill you both.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because love sends people to Hell.”

 

“Again, why?”

 

“Serina. When she left me, she said she just wanted to waste time. That’s why she went out with me. As she walked away she laughed and said love is a demon. So, I set out to punish those in love. Those attached to this demon of love.”

 

“ _So he thinks love is a real demon,_ ” Reid thought.

 

Eeeoooeeeoooeeeoooeeeooo. Police sirens sounded off. The unsub panicked. He threw Morgan to the ground and ran for the forest. Hotch, Rossi, and the local police soon followed. JJ ran up to Morgan and Reid.

 

“Thank goodness you're both safe!”

 

“Not a moment too soon too.” They all laughed.

 

“I’m going to help with the chase. You both see the medics. Procedure.”

 

“Of course,” they both replied. JJ started running when she stopped.

 

“EWWW! What is this?!” She shrieked. She then picked up her foot and took off her shoe.

 

“What’s wrong JJ?” Morgan asked and Reid kept quiet.

 

“It looks like vomit.”

 

Morgan looked at Reid.

 

“You didn’t have to got that far to fake him.”

 

“Who said I was faking in the first place.”

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

It was nice not riding the plane back. Reid missed the quiet and spacious environment of the jet.

 

“So this guy gets canned and takes the last thing his ex says to heart. Wonder what he would have done if she said move on?” Rossi joked.

 

“He might have taken that literally as well,” Morgan teased.

 

“Didn’t think of that one’s literally meaning,” he replied.

 

“Morgan and Reid, we’re all just glad you’re safe. When we get back, let’s head out and celebrate a great case closed!” Hotch announced.

  
“Sounds good to me,” Morgan agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex is next. Read, review & comment! Thanks for all the wonderful thoughts and comments!


	7. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex... need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex chapter is done! Here it is and made SURE to make it SUPER long! Sadly this series is done too, but hey, you can check out my other works if you need more! As always, enjoy! ;)
> 
> *Explicit Sex Scenes*
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

“Another round for everyone!” Rossi exclaimed.

 

“On you?” Hotch yelled back. They were all at a new bar dancing and drinking. It was all they could do after the scary incident in Athens. 

 

“Reid? Spencer?” JJ sat next to him. He was starting to get a little tipsy. He was never a real drinker and it didn’t that they were shoving drinks down his throat. They were sitting together while Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi sat at the bar.

 

“Any luck?”

 

“Nope. If anything, he probably thinks of us as better friends then something more.”

 

“Maybe not… ”

 

“Hey Morgan!”

 

“What’s up JJ?”

 

“Reid isn’t feeling so well. Can you take him home since you live the closest?”

 

“Yeah, it’s already past one, we should probably start to head home,” Hotch cut in.

 

“Before we part for tonight, I just want to say, nice job on another case well done!” Rossi raised his glass. They toasted and gulped the rest of their cups.

 

JJ helped Morgan get Reid on his back. She whispered a few things into Morgan’s ear and walked away. Morgan walked out the door. 

 

“Reid? Should we walk or take a taxi home?”

 

“You seriously want to take a taxi after what just happened?”

 

“You seriously think  _ every _ taxi driver is like that unsub?” Morgan started walking down the sidewalk.

 

“I learned a lot of things this weekend.”

 

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

 

“Like how dim some people are.”

 

Morgan giggled, “That’s everyone from your viewpoint.”

 

Morgan was surprised. Reid didn’t live that far from this bar. Reid was  _ really _ light so his back didn’t get too sore. Once he got to Reid’s door, he got the key from his butt pocket and opened the door. He casually walked in and laid Reid on the couch.

 

Reid’s apartment was nice, medium sized, and simple. Neutral colors, nothing to bold, and exactly what you’d expect from him. Morgan when into the kitchen and grabbed two cups and filled them up with water. He proceeded and sat down in the chair next to the sofa. Reid’s cute sleeping face was killer. He placed one cup on the sofa’s nightstand and took a sip of the other. He loved this. Relaxing after a case that both mentally and  _ physically _ tough. Reid stared stirring.

 

“Morgan? Is that you?”

 

“Yes sleepy.”

 

Reid was now sitting in the sofa. “Did you have fun with me on our date?” Reid asked a little slammed from the alcohol still and Morgan could tell.

 

“You mean the “date”? Yeah, it was fun.” 

 

“NO! I mean our date night! I was a great date wasn’t I?!”

 

“Of course,” Morgan said giving in to what he thought was drunken babble.

 

Reid stood up and moved towards Morgan. Next thing Morgan knew- Reid was straddling him in his lap passionately kissing him.

 

Morgan caught his breath. “Ya know what’s funny?”

 

“What?” Reid replied.

 

“JJ.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose she’s funny,” Reid answered a bit distractedly.

 

“She gave me the talk… when she told me to bring you here.”

 

“The talk?” Reid turned to the darker man and looked at him curiously.

 

“Mhmm,” Morgan replied, nodding slowly, “Told me not to let you get you too drunk… and to bring you back home in one piece.”

 

“She did that?” he cocked his head in disbelief.

 

“I don’t think she trusts me with you.” Morgan joked, “She thinks I’m bad influence.”

 

Reid snickered and smiled. “I’ll have to agree with her on that.”

 

Reid asked out of nowhere, “You gonna make me scream?” This was what he hope was a seductive tone. It came out more playful than anything.

 

Leaning forward, Reid held the Morgan’s face in both hands and kissed him passionately again. Morgan moaned in approval, sticking his tongue out and into Reid’s mouth. When Reid sat back up, breaking the kiss, Morgan chased after him and stole one more kiss before sitting back down. The thin man licked his lips and reached for his glass of water and took a huge gulp. “So my throat doesn’t get too sore.”

 

Reid could feel the Morgan’s member filling up and growing hard under him so he wiggled his bum, pressing down against it, eliciting a soft grunt from Morgan who instinctively thrusted up.

 

“Thanks for bringing me home.”

 

Morgan grunted, thrusting his hips upwards, rubbing his half-erection against Reid’s bottom. Reid pushed his hips down to meet the darker man’s thrusts and leaned to kiss Morgan again; a loud, wet kiss before pulling away and getting on his feet. He started opening the buttons of his sweater one by one. Morgan for his part, popped open the button in his pants, unzipped it and lifted his butt off the chair a bit to pull them down just the right amount to set his member free. 

 

“C’mere,” Morgan said in such a collected tone Reid began to doubt the darker man was even aroused. Damn Morgan and his self control. He obeyed for he could wait no longer. He tossed his shirt sloppily over his sweater and made quick work on his belt, putting it down on the floor beside him. He opened the button of his jeans and hastily pulled the garment down his legs, underwear and all, kicking off his shoes in the process, then bent over to free his legs of his pants.

 

Reid stood now completely naked in front of Morgan. He shivered with excitement and the thrill of being exposed in such a vulnerable way. Morgan stood up to stand in front of him, chest puffed out and shoulders thrown back, he seemed to tower over Reid. He liked it, that difference, loved Morgan’s bigger size…especially down there.

 

Reid reached down to Morgan’s shaft and wrapped his hand around it– eyes firmly trained on Morgan. He wondered at the thickness and weight of it, longing to feel it inside him, filling him. Morgan groaned in response and thrust against Reid’s hand for more friction. Stepping backward, Morgan let himself fall back on the armchair, bringing Reid with him. The thinner man straddled Morgan’s lap again, much more easily now without his restricting clothes on. 

 

He leaned forward to capture the darker man’s lips in a passionate kiss. Morgan responded with fervor, hands immediately roaming all over Reid’s back then traveling south to cup the meaty portions of Reid’s behind, squeezing possessively. Reid arched his back as his growing erection clashed against Morgan’s, closing his eyes in reflex and throwing his head back. When Reid opened his eyes again, Morgan was staring at him with fixed intensity. He had that predatory look on him, the one that let Reid know “ _ Let’s get it on…  _ ”. The thought made him nervous and excited. His stomach tingled and his insides twitched and Reid longed to have Derek Morgan’s cock.

 

“Reid, you got anything for prep?”

 

“No, but we can use lotion. There’s some in the coffee table drawer.” Reid heard the vial of lotion Morgan grabbed being uncapped. 

 

“ _ Derek _ ,” he huffed in exasperation.

 

“What?” Morgan said innocently, still circling Reid’s hole with his index.

 

“Don’t tease,” he pleaded. Morgan just stared at him. It was Morgan’s first with a guy so he was naturally curious and wanted to feel everything. Reid let his head fall forward, resting his forehead against Morgan’s. 

 

“Please,” he begged. Morgan answered by plunging deeper, to the second knuckle. One finger became two and Reid started to lose it when Morgan curled his fingers and pressed against his prostate. He wiggled in Morgan’s lap trying to get more friction while letting out soft, consecutive moans, throwing his head back and rolling his hips forward, clenching and unclenching around the fingers inside him.

 

“Please, Morgan…just do it,” he begged, voice rough with pleasure. “I’m fine with two, just get in.”

 

Reid sighed in frustration, hanging his head against Morgan’s chest. “Morgan,” he mewled when his spot got rubbed again and he melted in the darker man’s embrace, completely forgetting the eager for more. 

 

“Rise up,” Morgan said patting him lightly on the side. He then grabbed Reid’s hip with his free hand to help him hold his weight. The thinner man gripped the broad shoulders for leverage and lifted his hips off of Morgan’s lap just enough for the darker man to grab his cock and line it up with Reid’s waiting hole. Even with the slow pace and thorough preparation it seemed it would be too much to take and it never seemed to stop sinking deeper and deeper; he could almost feel the head pressing against his prostate already.

 

“Ngh…Morgan,” he whimpered, struggling to adjust.

 

Morgan caressed his sides up and down then his lower back, speaking soothing nonsenses against his ear. “Easy there, sweetheart, it’ll get better.”

 

It took a few minutes but it did get better. It always did. He let Morgan know it was okay to continue with a short nod of his head.

 

From that moment on, everything became a blur. Morgan began thrusting his hips up a bit harder than Reid expected and just in the right angle; each powerful thrust resulted in the shaft inside him hitting his prostate repeatedly and intense waves of pleasure drowned his senses. He screamed out Morgan’s name, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to the dark man. Soon they both released at the same time. They went a couple more rounds.

 

Once they were satisfied for the time being, moved to the couch, where they both sat naked. 

 

“That was-” Reid started hesitant.

 

“AMAZING!” Morgan finished, “Reid?! Since when did you have such bed appeal?!”

 

“You liked it?”

 

“Of course! Not only was the sex amazing, but it was with you.”

 

Reid heart tugged on him, not the hurting tug, but the good tug.

 

“Wanna move to the bed, I just invested in a queen with covered organic cotton and seven inch coils-” Morgan moved in for a kiss.

  
“Just say bedroom and  _ we’re _ there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, & comment! Hope you enjoyed this series. Check out my other works as well if you're hungry for more!  
> Thanks for all the fantastic reviews and comments! Love you all!


End file.
